


Flashblind

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: sb_fag_ends, F/M, First Person, Free Verse, Poetry, concrete verse, season: b6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>this moon, it’s got the memory of who I used to be</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashblind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community SB Fag Ends, where the prompt was from Rafael Campo, _Imagining Drag_ :
> 
> _The cemetery's moon a kind of drug_  
>  _That makes forgetting possible._
> 
> _

                                          twinkle-stars surround it  
happy as the lit, clean curve of its condition  
rests eclipsed by this world’s darker face

this moon, it’s got the memory of who I used to be  
its echo, new and silent,  
black and plain against the cold and empty  
depths of heaven

 

no matter how much time I stare for, I  
can’t shake the images of my black veins

where they were branded by a stronger light  
I find myself again

                                          and yet I stare  
and long too long to find myself in darkness  
hoping maybe yours will do

it’s when you’ve only seen the shadow – then  
it’s easy to forget the sun – and you,  
I know you’ve long forgotten how it burns and how  
              the glare can carve across you, searing bright red wounds

 

dead leaves around us and the glow of grazing bark  
you asked me in the cemetery what I see  
exactly  
right when my eyes fall open and I pause to look at you

                                          but when I look at you  
I don’t see anything  
I don’t see anything

.


End file.
